


you're signing off again (but you're my only friend)

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: But now, Hope’s leaving. And she might change. And Penelope doesn’t know how to deal with that.OrFour conversations in Hope Mikaelson's room that change Penelope Park's life.





	you're signing off again (but you're my only friend)

They meet when Penelope is seven and Hope is eight and Penelope gets ushered away into a strangers room.

Their fathers work together on some big production company which Penelope didn’t care to learn about. That day the men had a last-minute meeting at Klaus’s mansion, and Richard didn’t have enough time to find a babysitter for his daughter. So, he came strolling up to the door with Penelope’s hand grabbed in his own, hoping Klaus would be okay with the extra company. 

He was, of course. He shook her hand and said she had a lovely name and smiled at her in a way her father never does anymore. She then gets lead down a hallway, slighter bigger than the one in her own home, to a white door. 

Inside is a girl. Red hair and a blue sundress on sitting on a stool in the corner of the room. She doesn’t look up when she’s intruded upon, only continues painting the small canvas in front of her. 

“Okay girls, play nice.” She hears her father say before the men are out of the room. 

The situation’s a little strange to a young Penelope’s head. She’s never had trouble making friends, but she’s just been thrown into a room with a stranger. Not threatening or anything, but she hasn’t looked at Penelope once, only a small nod to her father before he left. It make’s her feel a little strange. 

“Hi.” She says, hoping to get the other girls attention. 

The redhead looks up from her painting at Penelope, and give’s her a quick smile. “Hi.” She says back, then looking down again. 

It seems the other girl wasn’t down for conversation, but Penelope pressed on. 

“What’re you painting?” She asks, not moving from her position near the door. 

The girl looks at her again, then her canvas, then her. She was thinking something, Penelope doesn’t know what though. “Just different colors that look nice together.” The girl says back.

Penelope thinks trying to talk more too the girl was going to be useless, but to her surprise, the sitting girl talks first.

“Do you want to help me with it?”

Penelope can’t help the way her face breaks into a grin. She isn’t sure if the girl could see how deflated she felt, but she didn’t care. “Sure.” She says as she walks to the bed beside the stool, sitting on its edge and peering over the redheads shoulder. 

“It looks pretty.” She says. Because, well, it does. There’s splashes of red and orange over the canvas, with hints of yellow at the edges. The red must’ve mixed with like a green or something, because there was brown on the painting as well. Despite it not being any real object, the colors remind Penelope of a volcano, which she just learned about in school the week prior.

“Thanks.” She hears beside her in a quiet voice, a little shy, maybe. 

She’s learned about ‘proper etiquette’ before, what to do and not do in the company of others. What to say and what to avoid saying, that’s why she’s a little shocked when she realizes she hasn’t said her name to the stranger she’s just met.

“My names Penelope Park. I have a middle name too, but I don’t like it.”

Penelope sees how blue the other girls eyes are when they are looking into her own. They remind her of the waves of the sea. They’re pretty. 

“Hi, Penelope Park.” 

“Hi.”

She feels weird being the only one of the pair to reveal their name. “What’s your name?” She asks, hoping the girl won’t give some cryptic answer. 

She doesn’t. She just gives Penelope a toothy grin and sticks her hand out. 

“I’m Hope. Hope Mikaelson. I have a middle name as well, and i like it.”

She likes the name, it sounds powerful. And it sounds like it rolls off the tongue as easy as her own name. 

“Hi, Hope Mikaelson.”

There first kiss happens a couple years later. 

It’s the night before Hope goes to the boarding school Penelope’s going to be attending the following year. It’s miles away from New Orleans and Penelope isn’t exactly happy her best friend is leaving her. 

“You know its not gonna be forever, right? You’re coming next year.”

Ever since she entered Hope’s room she’s been quiet. The thought of not seeing her best friend every day is a terrifying thought. She doesn’t want to lose her, yet she’s scared that’s what’s going to happen. She knows friends drift as they get older, go to different places, and Hope being surrounded by new people without Penelope for a year gives her the perfect opportunity to widen her horizon of friends. Get a new best friend, even.

Not that Hope’s ever been the most social person. Out of the two, Penelope was the louder one, the more popular one. The one where people would ask her “Why are you friends with _her?_ while looking in Hope’s direction, confusion on their faces. To which Penelope would always respond with some variation of an insult while Hope tries not to smile too hard. 

Hope kept to herself, she always had. It didn’t make her a pushover, or some weirdo, it was just who she was. Penelope always admired that about the girl. It could never be her, she thrives in the center of attention, but it’s cool that Hope doesn’t need that. 

But now, Hope’s leaving. And she might change. And Penelope doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

“I know that, Mikaelson.” She says, looking down at her thighs. She doesn’t want to make eye-contact with the older girl in case she accidentally starts crying.

“Then why are you acting like it’s the end of the world?” Hope presses on. 

Penelope knows why. She’s loved Hope as a friend for years, but lately, her feelings have been different.

Now when Hope lays a hand on her shoulder, Penelope starts to feel things she’s never felt before. When Hope smiles, Penelope can feel her breath stop. When Hope looks at her and reaches for her hand, Penelope never wants to let go.

Maybe for the last couple months Penelope’s been harboring some form of crush on her best friend. And maybe Penelope’s scared Hope’s going to find someone while she’s at the school. 

“I know it’s not the end of the world, I just-“ She sighs, glancing towards the girl sitting beside her, “I don’t want to lose you, Hope.” 

She hears her voice crack at the end and she feels pathetic. But Hope doesn’t let that go on for long.

“Hey- no. Look at me, Penelope.” Hope’s fingers guide her chin to face her, urging Penelope to look her in the eye. She gives in, eventually, and is faced with beautiful blue eyes full of worry. “You’re not gonna lose me, okay? I’ll still visit here most weekends, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Looking into those eyes, every emotion Penelope’s ever felt towards the girl rises to the surface. She doesn’t want to lose her. Not now, not ever. 

“Hope?”

“Yeah?”

Their faces are close, and Penelope just wants to show Hope how much she cares for her. How much she’s going to miss her. How much she loves her.

Leaning forward just a little bit, Penelope lets her eyes drop down to the girls lips. “Can I do something that’s probably a little stupid?” She asks.

She hears Hope’s breath hitch, as if she knows exactly what Penelope’s asking. 

After a couple painfully long seconds where Penelope’s sure Hope’s just going to brush her off, she hears the girl whisper an “Okay.”

Penelope doesn’t think twice before leaning in and capturing Hope’s lips in a kiss. The smaller girls hand is still on her jaw, where she’s gently caressing the edges of Penelope’s face. Their lips aren’t moving, just softly resting on each other’s. 

Penelope pulls back and leans her forehead on Hope’s, not saying a word. 

They don’t talk much that night, or kiss. Instead, they just lay in the bed and hold each other as if it was the last time they would see one another. Penelope knows its not, but she’s still feeling emotional over her best friend leaving. They fall asleep together, hands clasped tightly, not wanting to let go.

Penelope wakes to an empty bed and she doesn’t see Hope again for a year.

So much for never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhh henelope rights.
> 
> Happy ending, of course. Please leave comments, whether its to say you found this awful or amazing, i dont care i just like feedback lmao.
> 
> socials are bisexualbrowan on tumblr, and bisexualrafael on twitter. Hope yall enjoy!!


End file.
